What Family Truly Means
by GrimmHetaWhoLockian
Summary: After Monroe's brother and sister-in-law were killed in a tragic murder, it is up to him to raise his two young, Blutbad nieces.
1. Chapter 1

**My first Grimm fanfiction. This is a colaboration between my cousin and I. This started out as a little role play, then I got the idea to turn it into a fanfic. **  
**Monroe, Nick, and Rosalee are not mine, and they belong to the creators of the show Grimm on NBC. The girls, Lyric and Max, belong to my cousin and I. Lyric is mine, and Max belongs to my cousin. I hope you guys like this! Another note, I don't know if Monroe has siblings or not, so please excuse me. This is a fanfic and anything can happen. **

Nick looked through the files of the case of a double homocide that he had begun working on. As he flipped through the papers, he glanced over at the two young girls who were brought to the station after their parents were murdered just a few hours before. The time was about 11:30 at night. It was only a matter of time until the parents lawyer came to discuss the will that they had left before they died. Nothing about the will struck Nick as unusual, until it came to the girls. 'If in the tragic and unlikely event of our death before the coming of both of our girls, Lyric and Max, turning 18, their uncle, Monroe is to take full custody of them.' He had to read it over a few times before it sunk in.

"Their uncle has already been contacted. He said that he should be here within the hour." The lawyer said as he left.

Monroe would take care of two young girls? Nick looked back at the girls. The older one didn't look like she was much older than nine. Maybe ten? And the smaller one couldn't be much more than seven or eight. He stood up and went over to the girls, who were curled up on the bench. The younger one sleeping, clinging to her older sister. The older girl, who's name was Lyric, looked at Nick, traces of tears in her eyes.

"I've just received information that your uncle will be here soon to pick you up." Nick said in a soft, calm tone so that he would not intimidate the child.

As she looked at him, she whimpered, turning into a Wessen. A Blutbad at that. Nick backed up a bit, but not enough to draw attention. At this moment, she knew what he was, and her eyes turned red.

"H-hey.. Relax.. I won't hurt you." He said, trying to be reassuring.

"S-stay away from me!" Lyric said, a bit frightened.

"It's okay, he won't harm you. I promise, little one." Someone said from near them. Nick looked over to see the familiar face of Monroe. His timing couldn't have been better. He made eye contact with Nick, but didn't say anything. He just picked up Max, took Lyric by the hand, and left. They all needed some time to calm down. Monroe texted Rosalee before he drove off to his home, hoping she would be there when they arrived.


	2. Chapter 2

As Monroe pulled up in front of his house, he saw a familiar figure standing on the porch, waiting for him. He parked the car and looked at the girls, who were sleeping in the back seat. They were so small, so naive and innocent. Of course Monroe was devastated about loosing his brother, but he could only imagine the heartache it was causing his nieces. He let out a sigh and got out of the car. Rosalee walked over to the Blutbad, who was gently waking up Lyric and Max. He looked up at her for a moment, but went back to teying to wake them up. Upon seeing the girls, she became puzzled, but decided to save the questions until they got inside.

Lyric groggily opened her eyes and looked up at Monroe, her sister rubbing her own eyes and letting out a yawn.

"Where are we, Uncle Monroe?" Lyric asked, rubbing her eyes sleepily.

"We're at home now, sweetie." He replied softly. "Come on... Lets get you two to bed... It's late."

Lyric nodded as she slipped out of the car, smaller Max not far behind. Monroe let out another deep sigh. As they walked inside, Rosalee placed her hand on Monroe's shoulder. He looked at her, gazing momentarily in her eyes, then he looked at the girls. Monroe picked up Max, who could barely keep her eyes open, and took Lyric's hand, he walked to a room and put Max down in bed. He looked over at Lyric, who was sitting on the bed. Her dark red hair covering most of her face as she looked at the ground.

Unlike Max, Lyric hadn't shown any emotions since he picked them up. It was clear to him that she was hiding her feelings, trying to lock them away. However, he didn't know how to talk to her at the moment. He didn't want want to upset her by saying the wrong things. He did what he felt was the right thing to do. Gently, he wrapped his arms around her, holding her close to him. She looked up at him, her eyes full of tears. She couldn't hold it back any longer, in his arms, the child started to bawl.

Monroe just held her close to him. "It's okay... I'm here... It's okay to cry... You don't ever have to hide what you're feeling. I know you're stubborn... We all are a little... Hi put you don't have to hide it from me, okay?"

She wiped the tears from her eyes. "T-they're never coming back... I-I'll never see my Mommy and Daddy again.. A-and there was nothing I could do about it..!" She whimpered, tears streaming down her face.

Monroe just held her tight to him, glancing up, he saw Rosalee. Watching them. He looked back at Lyric. "Come on... You should get some sleep. It's... Been a real rough day for you... You need the rest.."

She just nodded and crawled under the covers, next to her sleeping sister. As he walked out, he turned out the light and closed the door, leaving it slightly ajar. He sighed and looked at Rosalee.

"Hey... Thanks for coming.. I really need you here for a little while..."

They went into the living room, and he told her everything that was going on

"So... You see... I need all the help I can get." He said as he looked into her eyes.

"I'll do the best I can..." She replied, giving him a faint smile as she kissed his forehead gently. "You know I'll always help you."

He just smiled and kissed her cheek.

**Hey! Here's chapter two! I hope you like it! Please leave a review and stay tuned for the next chapter!**


End file.
